ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Yoram Gross
| birth_place = Kraków, Poland | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Animation Director and Founder of Flying Bark Productions | yearsactive = 1968 - present | spouse = Sandra Gross | website = http://www.yoramgrossfilms.com.au/, http://www.flyingbark.com.au }} Yoram Gross (born 18 October 1926 in Kraków, Poland) is an Australian producer of children’s and family entertainment. The company is best known for producing Blinky Bill and Dot and the Kangaroo. History Yoram Gross is an animation producer and pirector. Internationally acclaimed for his films and television series, Yoram has established a worldwide reputation for the adaptation of children’s characters from books and films to animation that win the hearts of children worldwide. Yoram is known as a storyteller whose distinctive, non-violent films and series possess a contemporary charm that crosses all international barriers. Yoram has a rich personal history and uses the mediums of film and television to share his life experiences. Born in Kraków, Poland to a Jewish family, Yoram endured World War II under the Nazi regime. His family was on Oskar Schindler’s infamous list, but chose to make their own risky escape, moving hiding places 72 times. Yoram looks back on these times as a valuable catalyst. He has a lot to say to children and everyone of his films contains a message, including loyalty, peaceful resolve and good winning over evil. “If you watch my films carefully you will see the history of my life,” he says. Yoram studied music and musicology at Kraków University. His first love was music: "All I wanted to do was play Chopin", says Yoram. He first entered the film industry in 1947 in Kraków when, at the age of 20, Yoram became one of Jerzy Toeplitz’ first students. Jerzy Toeplitz founded the Polish Film Institute (he also founded the Swiss Film Institute and set up, at the invitation of the Federal Government, the Australian Film and Television School). Yoram commenced his career as an assistant to Polish directors Cenkalski and Buczowski, as well as the Dutch director, Joris Ivens. He studied script writing under Carl Foreman. In 1950, Yoram moved from Poland to Israel, where he worked as a newsreel and documentary cameraman. He then became an independent film producer and director and began winning prizes at film festivals all over the world. His full-length feature, Joseph the Dreamer (1961), a biblical story, received special prizes in many countries all over the world. His world famous experimental film Chansons sans Paroles (1958) was selected by international film critics as "the most interesting film of 1959". Another comedy, One Pound Only (1964), set the box office record of the year. Yoram now holds more than 80 international awards for his various films. In 1968 Yoram, his wife Sandra and young family migrated to Australia, and have since then lived in Sydney. They established Yoram Gross Film Studios – initially working from home. Yoram continued to make experimental films and to win awards. He produced film clips for the popular weekly television music program Bandstand. At the Sydney Film Festival in 1970 he was awarded second prize for The Politicians in the category of best Australian-made film, and at the 1971 Australian Film Awards, his film To Nefretiti won the bronze award. Since 1977 Yoram has devoted his energies to making feature-length animated films and series, but continues his interest in experimental films with awards to assist young filmmakers. Yoram strongly believes that it is his turn to continue the tradition from which he benefited so much in the early days of his career and established, amongst other annual prizes, the Yoram Gross Award for Best Animated Film at the Sydney Film Festival and the Yoram Gross Best Animation Award at the Flickerfest International Film Festival. Yoram wrote a book on making animated films titled The First Animated Step (1975), and produced a film of the same title. These invaluable education materials aid in teaching the art of animation in schools and have been in constant use since their production. The first animated feature film produced by the Yoram Gross Film Studio, called Dot and the Kangaroo (1977), utilised a special aerial image technique of drawings over live action backgrounds. The film was based on an Australian classic best seller by Ethel Pedley, and was described by ABC film critic, John Hinde, as a "brilliant technical success and the best cartoon film originated in Australia". It won Best Children's Film in Tehran and also won a Sammy Award for the Best Animated Film at the 1978 Australian Film and Television Awards. Since then, Yoram has produced, directed and scripted a total of sixteen feature films for children. Eight of these films continue the adventures of Dot from the original film Dot and the Kangaroo. Dot and the Bunny (1982) was the winner of the 1983 Best Animated Film at the 28th Asia Pacific Film Festival, and Dot and Keeto won the Red Ribbon Award at the 1986 American Film and Video Festival. To co-ordinate with the release of his films, Yoram has also published books based on the films Dot and the Kangaroo, The Little Convict and Save the Lady. In addition, ranges of merchandising products have been released. Yoram's 1991 animated film, The Magic Riddle, has a more international flavour than his previous children's films made in Australia. It is based on an original story Yoram came up with, and is a mixture of fairy tales from Hans Christian Andersen, the Brothers Grimm and many other old time favourites. In 1992, Yoram continued his interest in animating Australian children's classics, with the release of Blinky Bill, based upon the Australian children's classic by Dorothy Wall. This film introduced the popular Australian koala to the rest of the world as a "real personality", and Blinky Bill, already well loved by generations of Australians, has become Australia's Animated Ambassador to millions of children around the world. Blinky Bill has generated one of the most successful merchandising programs ever initiated in Australia, bringing in millions of dollars in export earnings to the country. In 1993, Yoram Gross Film Studios diversified into making animated series for television. The first series, Blinky Bill, totaling 52 half hour episodes, achieved significant international success, both as a broadcasting and as a merchandising property and was a major licensing success in Europe. Following Blinky Bill, Yoram Gross co-produced the series Tabaluga (26 half hours) with EM.TV & Merchandising AG, which in 1998 quickly became the top-rating children’s show in Germany. An animated series adapting Australia’s best-known kangaroo, Skippy, was completed in 1998, whereupon the studio commenced the animation of Flipper and Lopaka. Both series comprise 26 half hour episodes. In March 1999, EM.TV acquired from Village Roadshow Limited, a 50% share ownership in Yoram Gross Film Studios. Thus, Yoram Gross-EM.TV Pty Ltd was created. This new partnership marked the transition for YGEM from a family business to a strong player on the world stage. EM.TV and YGEM committed to the production of 10 new series over the next 5 years. The new millennium cemented Yoram Gross and EM.TV’s position as the number one family entertainment business in Australia and supplier of quality children’s content to the world. The studio completed a second series of both Flipper & Lopaka and Tabaluga as well as a brand new series, Old Tom. The Seven Network currently programs a dedicated block of television produced by Yoram Gross - a fulfilment of its commitment to screen quality ‘C classified’ drama for the children of Australia. Yoram Gross and EM.TV also launched Junior in Germany. Yoram’s films and series have been enjoyed all over the world and his audience continues to grow from day to day. In 1995 he was awarded the prestigious Order of Australia for his outstanding achievements and for his contribution to the Australian film industry. Yoram celebrated his 60th anniversary in the film industry in May 2007. To celebrate this incredible milestone, the New South Wales Film and Television Office honoured Yoram by hosting a special retrospective screening featuring highlights of his career – from his early days of experimental film making in Israel, through to excerpts from his box office successes. One of the highlights of the tribute was the screening of Yoram’s latest project, Autumn in Krakow, a poignant short film on his home town of Kraków, based on his late brother Nathan’s poetry. Yoram Gross' autobiography 'My Animated Life' was released in April 2011. Filmography *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' (1993) *''Around the World with Dot'' (1981) *''Art Alive'' (2003–2006) *''Bambaloo'' (2004) *''Blinky Bill'' (1992) *''Blinky Bill 3D'' (TBA) *''Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion (1995) *''Blinky Bill’s Extraordinary Balloon Adventure (2004) *''Blinky Bill’s White Christmas'' (2005) *''Bright Sparks'' (1989) *''The Camel Boy'' (1984) *''Dive Olly Dive!'' (2006–2009) *''Dot and Keeto'' (1985) *''Deadly'' *''Dot and the Bunny'' (1982) *''Dot and the Kangaroo'' (1977) *''Dot and the Koala'' (1984) *''Dot and the Smugglers'' (1987) *''Dot and the Whale'' (1986) *''Dot Goes to Hollywood'' (1991) *''Dot in Outer Space'' (1994) *''Dumb Bunnies'' (1998–1999) *''Epic Days of the Dinosaurs(1985) *Fairy Tale Police Department'' (2001) *''Flipper and Lopaka'' (1999–2001) *''Gumnutz: A Juicy Tale'' (2007) *''Joseph the Dreamer'' (1961) *''Junior TV'' (establishment, 1996-) *''Master Raindrop'' (2006) *''Old Tom'' (2000–2001) *''One Pound Only'' (1964) *''Samuel and Nina'' (1996–1997) *''Santa's Apparentice'' *''The Seventh Match'' (1980) *''Seaside Hotel'' (2002) *''Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown'' (1998) *''Staines Down Drains'' (2006) *''Tabaluga'' (1998–2000) *''The Legend of Enyo'' *''The Magic Riddle'' (1991) *''The Little Convict'' (1979) *''The Woodlies'' (2007) *''Zigby'' (2006–2008) *''Zeke's Pad'' References External links *Web page for Flying Bark Productions *Web page for Yoram Gross Films Pty Ltd * Category:1926 births Category:Polish Jews Category:People from Kraków Category:Australian Jews Category:Polish immigrants to Australia Category:Polish immigrants to Israel Category:Living people Category:Polish Australians